Batboy
by robinbatmanlover
Summary: A new hero comes to play in Gothem. He's not only well trained but he has a rather dark origin.
1. Oc info

**Yup I created a new character...I think**

* * *

Name: Nickodemus ((Nico)) Stilts

Age: 16

Identity: Batboy

Background: He's the Jokers nephew and well being a villain runs in the family. He wants to redeem his family's bad history and make a path for a new one. The Batfamily doesn't know him yet. Also his mom was the queen in the royal flush gang ((oc)) and his dad is known as Last Laugh ((another oc)). He was trained by both parents and is a very skilled fighter. He is also a pretty good hacker.

Weapons: He has all of Batman's and his gloves act like claws.

Extra: He is currently hiding from the Joker to escape being ace.

Name: Chloe Stilts

Age: 37

Identity: Queen or Royal Flush Gang

Background: Is the Jokers sister. She wants her son, Nico, to be the Ace of the RFG. She is currently single and in good terms with her brother.

Weapons: She has a gold staff/sword. The top is shaped like a heart and it unsheathes into a sword.

Name: Mathew Stilts

Age: 45

Identity: Last Laugh

Background: He's an assassin. He trained his son how to fight in hopes he'd become an assassin too.

Weapons: He has what an expert assassin needs

Exta: He divorced Chloe because they had different futures in mind for their son


	2. Intro

**Well here's the first chapter. Also I got in my email a thing from fanfic saying a review say that my Oc intro's were agenst the rules and reported it? The reviews not on fanfic either wich is weird.I don't has happened so far so yeah. I fixed a few things though. Well please enjoy.**

* * *

I never wanted to be Ace. That's why I made this costume. To escape a warped destiny that was decided for me by my parents. I became Batboy. I've only been on the job for a week, but with the training my parents had me do it was easy. I was having trouble with the grappling belt though. As a result I added claws the gloves to climb up buildings. It worked perfectly.

I climbed up yet another building. I was working on finding out what Uncle J was up to. It was risky and ever since that night I've been hiding from him, but I knew he was up to something. Common sense told me no way it could be good. When I got to the top, I crashed threw the window. It was noisy, yes, but it was the only way. I mean you can't just go through the door.

I creped quietly and froze when the damn floorboards creaked under my weight. It was a pretty old building. Cursing under my breath as I heard footsteps I hide under an old desk. The best hiding spot? No, there was no way I could fight back now that I confined myself to a tight spot. The luck for me was it had no wall on either side so I could at least slip out.

The footsteps stopped in front of where I was hiding. Luckily I wasn't discovered…yet. They stopped.

" An intruder boss?" asked some guy. I guess a goon.

" I'd say the Batman," said a guy in a rather excited voice. I guessed Riddler because why would a minion be happy the Batman was here?

There's a silence (its kind of awkward since they think I'm Batman). They all seem to be waiting to get socked in the jaw or something. After a few moments I take my chance and dig a batarang into a minion's leg (the guy was close and it was a good opportunity). Then I slipped out. I get shocked, scared looks. Then they relies I'm not Batman and laugh at me. 'We'll see who's laughing when I'm through with you', I thought.

I skipped an obvious time for small talk and knock a minion into another. They recover kinda quickly and punches are thrown. I doge most of them but its kinda hard when two guys are going at you. I through a kick in one of the guys groin then kick the guy's head knocking him out as I elbow the other one at the same time. A few punch to the guy's head and he's out cold.

I look for Riddler but it looks like he's escaped. I knew he wasn't dumb but neither was I. I walked the warehouse a little to see if he, or his schema, was still here. As a matter of fact it was. Riddler was actually about to press then button when a batarang flew on the button making Riddler step back.

" He-B-Batman!"

" Its over Riddler."

" Not yet! I st-"

One batarang later and the Riddler was pined ageist the wall and Batman knocked him out with a punch. I observed the whole seen. After Riddler was tied up Batman looked at me. He knew I was here the whole time. I stared back glad to make myself present. After a moment I retreated giving him an impressive whoosh of my cape.

* * *

Ok so I'll try to make the next chapter more on Nico's personal life. It'll be very interesting. I promise:)


	3. A start to the Case

**I found this on my computer and rembered I was doing this story. So if anyone was reading and looking forward to the update here ya go. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

I enter the apartment quietly. As soon as I shut the door and tireredly walk into the living (out of costume of course) I am met with the light on and a surprise. I stare absently at my mom, dad, Aunt Harley, The gang (Royal Flush), and Uncle J. I look at my family confused.

" Happy Birthday sonny boy!" Uncle J chirped in his loud kind of annoying voice.

I still look at everyone like their crazy, witch is true, and received a duh look from everyone.

" Its your birthday…" My mom says that word again and it finally clicks.

Today was my birthday. I'd been so obsessed with my Batboy thing that I forgot. To make matters worse it was my sixteenth. The day I'm supposed to become Ace. I cringe inwardly on the thought of being _like_ them.

" Here have some cake sweet pea!" Harley said happily handing me cake.

I take it and start to pick at it nervously with my fork. There's an awkward silence. I stare at my cake while I felt eyes bore into me.

" We have a present for you. From all-" " Almost" My dad interrupted." Yes almost all of us." My mom finished handing me a lamely but colorfully wrapped gift.

I open it slowly. I already know what it is. It's pretty obvious. I finished and held up an Ace costume. Its red and gold like my moms. I don't smile or look thrilled. I see all the disappointed looks. Harley seems to at least give me a little bit of an understanding look. Dad's too hard to read.

" Try it on!" Uncle J laughed urging me to put it on.

" Not interested." I said firmly then left for my room ignoring my Uncle's clearly pissed expression.

The next day I go out to see mom's not home. Going to the kitchen I get cereal and sit down to eat it. I go over last night. I made myself aware to Batman _and_ turned down being Ace. I smiled to myself satisfied. It went away wondering what my Uncle or Mom would do. I was more worried about my dad though. He was smarter and dangerous then Joker and my mom combined-though he didn't look or act like it. He was the type to keep to himself. Everything he did was a secret, well hidden from everybody.

I sighed and pushed the negative thoughts back. I had to look on the bright side-which right now was mostly rain. A side from my nightly activities I was home schooled by 10. She was a real pain in my side. Always nagging and saying I did things wrong. I've always longed for a normal life, but growing up the way I have I doubted that could ever be truly obtained. A side from that I had no friends, little knowledge of proper social skills, and went to go kill some poor unfortunate soul instead of fishing.

My life sucked. I also needed to get out more. I finished eating and went to my room donning the suit. I heard Penguin and Uncle J were close at the moment. That meant plans were going down. I could only guess what they were, probably something that had to do with Batman. He had a weird unhealthy obsession.

-At Penguin's Club-

I held the guy by his shirt collar. He, and his currently unconscious men, had underestimated my strength and abilities. I felt him shiver with fear under my hold and inwardly smirked, a trait I no doubt inherited from my dad.

" W-what do want?"

" What's Joker planning?" I whisper softly in ear.

" I-I don't know!"

" Well neither do I. So here's how it's going to work. You tell me and I don't revile that _thing_ to anyone unparticular. Batman per say?" I was taunting and blackmailing the little loser.

" D-Dr. Freeze knows a few things!" He blabbed out.

I dropped him and smiled sweetly," See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"

He shook his head and crawled away like the pathetic man he was.

-Arkum Asylum-

I make my way to Dr. Freeze's cell. The other non important to me at the moment inmates were glaring at me. I chuckled lightly as I walked past them. It was hallow and bitter, my normal laugh. I saw them shiver a little. Reason number one why I don't have friends.

I stopped in front of his cell.

" Dr. Freeze I presume?" I ask a pale man who looks like an astronaut.

" _And who might be asking?" _Came a raspy voice. It was chilling and eerie.

" Batboy."

" _Ah._"

" What's Joker up to?" I get to the point.

He stopped and stared at me in amusement (?).

" _And why would I know?"_

" Penguin ratted you out."

"_ You believe him?_"

" Let's just say if he did _lie_ he'd be screwed." I smiled sweetly.

" _I see. All I can say is Riddler's been doing some things for him_."

" Thanks." I say dryly and leave.

-Riddler's Hide Out-

I just kicked the minion's butts, easier than taking on a 12 year old. They look all big and strong but when it comes down to it they never know how to _really _fight. I walk around looking for Nigma. I'd be lying if I said I was a bit worn out from all the things I've gotten done tonight. In fact I never felt better.

I herd movement and looked above me on the stairway. Riddler was there. He looked at me then ran. I suppose he remembered me from last night. It was surprising that he had already escaped, but maybe _that_ had to do with his connection with Uncle J. I climbed up and am chasing him, easily catching up.

I trip him.

" What does the little bat wish to know?" Riddler's rather annoying voice shrieked.

" What's Joker up to?"

" Riddle me this. What is in a cabinet that gives out the signal?"

I look at him confused and he kicks my shine and gets away. I curse silently trying to figure out what it all meant. I get what he meant after a while and head to the police station…

* * *

**And there it is. About three pages long. Impresive if I do say so myself.** **Anywho review please! And I'll try to get the next chapter up this week but I am buy with NYC comic con and all that crap.**


End file.
